glee_spotlightfandomcom-20200213-history
Becca White
Becca Louise White is a main character on Glee: Spotlight. She was first introduced in Pilot as Head Cheerio and a member of the McKinley glee club. Becca is portrayed by Ashley Benson and was created by series writer, Jaymie Michele. Biography Season One Pilot In the pilot episode, Becca is seen walking down the halls, debating in her mind over what she should do about the Cheerios and glee, and which is more important to her — reputation or passion. In the choir room later on, after an argument with Joshua, Becca runs out crying and is then comforted by her best friend, Cassie. She tells Cassie that Josh is right, and that she wants to find her parents. In the next scene, Becca is confronted by Joshua by her locker who tries to apologise. She accepts his apology, but rudely declines his offer to be friends, stating that they weren't friends before. During the performance of Fascination, Becca is seen glaring at Josh as he sings. However, as the performance goes on, she starts to sing along and is seen dancing with him. She sings three lines in this song with Caleb, and sings one line alone. After glee rehearsal, she accepts Joshua's offer to be friends. Outside in the hallway, she then starts to bicker with Rosa. September In the auditions flashback, Becca is seen sitting next to Cassie in the auditorium. Becca was the fifth person to audition for New Directions, and she gave a peformance of Starlight by Taylor Swift, being the only auditionee other than Jem to receive a standing ovation. In the final flashback of the episode, Becca performs We Are Young with the rest of the New Directions, singing eight solo lines. Happy Halloween Love Songs Empowerment What I Feel for You Believe in Me Twerk It Star on Top of the Tree Personality Relationships Caleb Daniels (Whitaniels) Main article: Caleb-Becca Relationship At the beginning of the series, it is revealed that Caleb has been crushing on Becca for a long time, and the pair begin dating a few episodes later. However, we soon gather information that suggests Becca is not really interested in a relationship with Caleb. Becca finally works up enough courage to admit to Caleb that she is not in love with him the way he is with her, and in fact plays for the other team. Caleb confesses that he had started to suspect it, and he is flattered that she trusts him enough to confide in him. He then promises to keep Becca's secret and support her. Cassie Harvard (Cabecca) Main article: Becca-Cassie Relationship Becca and Cassie have been best friends since they were kids, and things start to become slightly more serious between them at the beginning of season one. They start off with a kiss, and things gradually escalate. It is currently unknown whether Becca is crushing on Cassie, and vice versa. Friendships Caleb Daniels Since Becca broke things off with Caleb after admitting to him she wasn't in love with them, the two grow closer as friends and Caleb vows to always support and protect Becca in her struggles against dealing with being a closeted lesbian. Cassie Harvard Becca and Cassie are best friends. Rosa Thompson (Rosecca) Main article: Becca-Rosa Relationship Becca and Rosa are also best friends, though they are not as close as Becca and Cassie. Lila McCreath (Becila) After Lila transfers to McKinley and joins the glee club, Becca gets along very well with her and the two grow to become close friends. Quotes Main article: Becca's Quotations Navigation Category:New Directions members Category:Cheerios members Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Students Category:LGBT characters Category:Main characters